


Part of Your World

by zinny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Coffee Shops, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Identity Reveal, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Older Draco, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Draco is a Muggle and Harry is the Chosen One who ends up falling for him.In the end, they are from two completely different worlds. With the war in process, Harry has a lot going on — including his growing affection towards the cute Muggle with the gunmetal gray eyes and familiar blond hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note: 12/4/2017**
> 
> Will be editing soon. Ignore any mistakes.

October 31st, 1981

Narcissa paced around the foyer, hands shaking as she lightly rocked the sleeping child in her arms. A sound from the living room caught her attention, walking over to the living room, she sighed in relief as her husband came into view. Lucius stepped out of the floo, hands brushing off the remaining powder from his trousers and robes.

“Is it tonight?” She asked, her voice quiet enough to be misinterpreted as a rustling of the wind.

Lucius nodded, “We need to do this quickly. Do you have everything ready?”

“Yes,” Narcissa took a deep breath in before nodding. “Yes, everything is ready. The paperwork is signed and forged.”

“It’s for the best, Cissy. When this is all over we’ll be united again. For now, we must do what is best for Draco.” Lucius leaned over, pressing a quick kiss on Narcissa’s forehead before looking down at his son.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was merely a child, but Lucius knew better. As much as he hates the idea of it, he knows that the Dark Lord would do anything to win. Including use his son as a way to keep him in line. He couldn’t allow that. No, Lucius didn’t want his son — his pride and joy — to be used as a pawn for the Dark Lord. Taking Draco away, making him disappear is the only way to keep him safe.

The sleeping child was peacefully oblivious to the world around him, Lucius wanted him to stay that way. He wants Draco to live life without the constant pressure of the world expecting him to be a carbon copy of his father. In the end, both Narcissa and Lucius decided that the best way to make sure their son is safe is by hiding him away in a place no one would think of. Even if it meant keeping the child ignorant of his heritage.

That is how the pair ended up standing in front of a small orphanage in Muggle London. Draco was in her arms wrapped in a warm knitted blanket. Narcissa’s eyes burned as she blinked away unshed tears. She put Draco down inside a bassinet and set him in front of the doorstep. Draco shifted in his blanket slightly before stopping and resuming his slumber. Lucius bent down and placed a letter next to the sleeping child.

With a heavy heart, he pressed a chaste kiss to his son’s cheek before stepping back and pulling out his wand, pressing it to Draco’s forehead, "Obliviate." 

Narcissa sniffs were heard in the background as the glow from the wand surrounded the infant before the glow disappeared entirely and they were standing in the darkness once again. Lucius stepped back, his hands shaking slightly as he put his wand away and walked over to Narcissa. The pair clasped their hands together and apparated out of sight.

Not even half an hour later, a petite woman was stepping out of the orphanage. Her shift just ended and she was about to head home. She gasped when she noticed the small child inside the bassinet. Scanning her surroundings, the worker sighed before picking up the bassinet and taking a look at the child inside. She instantly cooed at the pale-faced baby with blond hair and beautiful gray eyes. Noticing the letter tucked to the child’s side, the worker stepped inside the orphanage, calling over her superior as she examined the letter and opening it.

 

> To whom it might concern,   
>  Please take care of my child. He is my light, my joy, my pride, and my whole life. It pains me to leave him on your doorstep but he deserves the best — to which I cannot provide.   
>  Please find my son a good home.   
>  Enclosed in the envelope is his birth certificate.
> 
> Thank you,  
>  L&N

 

Pursing her lips, the worker pulls out the second paper inside the envelope. It said the child is named Drake Black born on June 5, 1979. The section where the name of his birth parents was supposed to be was left blank. Looking up from the letter, she smiled softly at the small boy, who was now being held by her supervisor and cooed at by her coworkers.

Yes, she will find him a good home.


	2. Chapter 2

The coffee shop was empty, not many people coming through due to the sudden weather change. Drake huffed slightly, playing with the ends of his sweater. He usually didn’t mind working a slow-paced shift, but the sound of Christmas music blaring in your ears for a total of an eight-hour shift without any distractions from customers was irritating, to say the least. 

He leaned against the counter, his eyes on the now foggy windows. The snow covered the dormant grass like a winter blanket, a few daring sprouts popping through the thick snow. All the windows of the shops were covered in fog, colors blinding from the Christmas lights covering the outside of the buildings. Everything everywhere just screamed: festive. 

Christmas is one of those holidays you either absolutely adore or hate. Drake is indifferent. His parents made sure to give him everything he could need or want. You could say he was spoiled, but unlike most children in his place, he was genuinely thankful for his lifestyle. He met a few children in his childhood who were taken in by terrible individuals, horror stories that were shared through the foster homes he lived in. Drake thanked the heavens every day that his parents were good people. 

Thinking about this time of year and his parents always left him in a melancholic mood. It’s been three years since their deaths. A car crash is what changed the fate of his loved ones, of himself, of his whole life. Till this day, Drake finds himself resenting the drunk driver who took everything from him. Small miracles like the man being behind bars is what keeps him from spiraling down a dark road of thoughts. 

Drake sighed, he reached over counter and grabbed a paper cup. He walked over to the espresso machine and clicked a few buttons, putting the cup down and watching the dark liquid pour over the cup. His back was to the shops front door when the sound of the bell above the door rang. 

“Be there with you in a minute.” He called out over his shoulder. Drake walked over to the sink and washed his hands, he turned back to the now full cup and placed the beverage on the counter for later. 

He turned to see three teenagers whispering among themselves. He inwardly sighed before placing a fake smile on his face. He hates teenagers. They’re always extra rowdy during the holidays.

“What can I do for you?” He questioned. 

The three paused and looked over at him with sheepish expressions. One of them, the dark-haired and green-eyed one blinked before blushing lightly. The brunette next to him rolled her eyes and the ginger laughed at his companion. 

“Uh… c-can we get three hot chocolates?” Green Eyes asked, looking anywhere but at Drake. His two friends were now looking in between himself and their friend. 

“Sure,” Drake shrugged. He told them the price and the brunette paid. As Drake turned and went to prepare their drinks, he caught a few parts of their conversation. 

“It’s not funny!” 

“It’s pretty funny, Harry.” 

“Mione, don’t encourage him.” 

“Mate, I think I’m allowed to tease you. I mean, after all the rubbish that’s happening right now? I think some light-hearted teasing is just what we need.” 

Drake felt intrusive and decided to focus on making the drinks instead. When done, he walked over to the teenagers and passed them each their drinks. 

“Happy holidays.” He said with a nod. 

The three thanked him and made their way out. Green eyes lingered a bit before turning on his heel and following his two friends out. Drake thought it was a bit odd but assumed nothing of it. He went to his now lukewarm beverage and hummed along to the cheesy Christmas carol coming from the ceiling speakers.

#

“Good morning, boss!” A cheery Amanda greeted. The redhead walked in, a slight bounce in her step as she crossed through the shop and slipped behind the counter.

Drake raised his gaze from the book he was reading, “Morning, Amanda. You know you can call me by name, right?” 

Amanda shrugged off her thick wool coat and slipped on her black apron, which was now covered in patches. Drake merely rolled his eyes as the coffee shop logo was now covered in AC/DC and Red Hot Chili Peppers iron on patches. 

“Yeah, but that takes the fun away from annoying you.” She chimed, occupying her place on the register and taking the upcoming customers order. “How was yesterday? That blizzard was ridiculous.”

“It was a ghost town,” Drake responds, dog-earing the page and placing the book on the counter. “No one came. Well, three teenagers but other than that? No one. Pretty dull.” 

Amanda added whip cream to the customer’s drink and looked over her shoulder, “Darn, now I’m mad I missed that. Could’ve been paid to jam to some Christmas tunes and watch you stare out the window for a whole shift.” 

“Ha-ha.” Drake rolled his eyes. He watched as the customer thanked her and left. “So, how was your date?” He asked now that there were no customers in hearing range. The others sat by the fireplace, either chatting with each other or reading. 

Amanda’s face scrunched up in awkwardness. “Drake, you would not believe how terrible it was! I asked him his opinion on Star Wars and guess what he said? He said, ‘I don’t like Star Wars’ and that was it. I couldn’t do it anymore.” 

“Wait,” Drake paused and ran a hand through his hair. “He doesn’t like Star Wars?” Amanda nodded and he sneered slightly. “Blasphemy!” 

“Exactly!” She exclaimed. Amanda leaned her hip against the counter and sighed. “Well, it’s not just that. The guy is the type to think I have to stay at home and wait for him to return for his arrival. I just don’t get it.” 

Drake bit his lip before walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her. “Men like him won’t ever get it. You, on the other hand, will find someone who will admire your independence. Maybe not now, but someday. It’s still a new world, Manda. Maybe the 2000’s will be kinder.” 

Amanda nodded against his chest. “Yeah, to both of us.” 

The bell above the door chimed and they both turned towards the door. Green eyes is back, but this time only with his ginger friend. Amanda huffed and patted his back before pulling away and walking over to take their orders. Drake, on the other hand, observed as Green Eyes shifted slightly. He looked different. Something was unusual about him today. Usually, Drake was good at spotting differences but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what was different with him. 

And as if he heard Drake’s thoughts, Green Eyes looked over at him. He gave Drake a once over before returning his gaze to Amanda who was chatting animatedly with his friend. There was something… interesting about him. He held this very enthralling aura that just commanded attention. 

Drake shamelessly scrutinized him as they took their drinks and walked out the store. Once again, Green Eyes slowed his pace and looked back at him before exiting. Seeing him two times in a week either meant the kid was about to become a regular or it was just plain coincidence. Either way, Drake decided to let it go. It’s not like it’ll change anything in his world if the kid keeps returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Infinity War trailer dropped a few days ago. Meaning I’m going to be all over the Marvel fandom aka updates for this will be slow. I apologize in advance. Either way, hi! It’s been a few months since I’ve written anything -- especially for the HP fandom. Anyway, for those who are still here: thank you! You’re lovely and I love you. See you in the next chapter.
> 
> let’s chat: [tumblr](http://starkclub.tumblr.com/)


End file.
